Engagement
by elizabeth-victoria
Summary: Ma version personnelle de l'épilogue du tome 3.
1. Partie I

Bonjour a vous tous, aux nouveaux ou ceux qui me suivent déjà sur Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !

Je vous remercie de la fidélité que vous m'accordez et vous présente mon nouveau travail. Ce n'est pas grand chose, ça m'est venu comme ça pendant mes vacances sur la plage et en quelques jours c'était prêt ! Je sais que je vous ai promis un chapitre 5 dans les prochaines semaines mais il aura du retard, j'en suis vraiment vraiment désolée. Au départ, ce chapitre ? Cet OS ? Je ne sais pas comment l'appeler, devait être intégré a ma fic principale mais comme j'applique toujours le proverbe _"ne fait pas a autrui ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on l'on te fasse"_ c'est à dire faire un chapitre complètement a côté de l'histoire principale et après reprendre le fil (je trouve que l'on s'embrouille plus qu'autre chose), j'ai donc décider d'en faire une "histoire" a part mais toujours étroitement liée a  Ils vécurent heureux.

Cette fic se décomposera en 2 chapitres dont vous pouvez dès a présent découvrir le premier ! Et je met très souvent a jours mon profil sur l'état d'avancement de mes fics en cours, alors n'hésitez pas a y jeter un œil pour vous tenir informés ;)

Sur ce je vous laisse a votre lecture. J'espère que vous aimerez et laissez moi un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

elizabeth-victoria

* * *

\- Prête, America ? S'enquiert Aspen, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Prête !

\- Tu es magnifique, plus sublime que jamais. Je rougis face à ce compliment.

\- Je sais, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

\- Je suis si fière de toi, America.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose de quoi être fier, je n'ai encore rien fait.

\- Au contraire ! s'exclama Aspen. Tu as déjà fait bien plus que personne ne pourrais l'imaginer.

\- Tu exagère, Aspen. Et puis, je ne fais que me marier a l'homme que j'aime, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire à ça. Je ne suis pas encore Reine, je te rappelle.

\- Non, je dis la vérité. Tu ne l'a peut-être pas remarqué, dans ta cage dorée, mais tu as changé le pays.

\- Je ne me sens pas dans une cage dorée… Murmurais-je.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que Maxon m'a dit.

\- Il t'a dit ça ?!

\- Oui, nous avons beaucoup discuté lui et moi, ces dernières semaines et le sujet de votre première conversation est arrivé sur le tapis… Je suis finalement heureux qu'il soit mon roi et il n'aurait pas pu faire meilleur choix comme reine que toi !

\- J'y crois pas qu'il t'ait raconté ça. Cela devait pourtant rester entre nous ! Vous allez me le payez... Je lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule comme au bon vieux temps.

\- Votre Majesté ? C'est bientôt à vous. Trépigne Sylvia de stresse.

\- Détendez-vous, Sylvia. Ce n'est pas un jour où il faut stresser.

\- Je sais, Votre Majesté, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je suis comme ça… J'ai toujours peur qu'il y ait quelque chose qu'y n'aille pas. Et puis il faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui s'assure que tout se passe bien et qui coordonne tout le monde en coulisse. Sourit-elle, d'un sourire mi triste, mi heureux. Je sentais déjà un grand attachement envers la monarchie de sa part pendant la Sélection mais je le découvre décuplé en ce jour si particulier. Elle avait encore de la rancœur envers moi après les événements du Verdict, je le voyait dans ces yeux, mais ce sentiment était balayé par l'attachement qu'elle portait à la royauté et a Maxon, qu'elle avait vu grandir. Elle était heureuse pour lui et triste de ne pouvoir assister à la réalisation de son bonheur. Sentant qu'elle ne s'épancherait pas de ses sentiments ni maintenant, ni en ma présence, je la rassurais du mieux que je pouvais :

\- Sylvia, tout se passera bien, tout se passe déjà bien, vous voyez ? Ne vous en faites pas.

\- Vous ne savez pas, Votre Majesté. Tout peut arriver en une journée.

\- Nous avons passé des semaines a tout organiser, tout vérifier, tout répéter ensemble, je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait un problème. Vous avez fait un travail formidable, Sylvia. Je n'aurais jamais pu y arriver sans vous. Merci.

\- C'est mon travail, c'est tout à fait normal, Votre Majesté. Vous n'avez pas à me remercier pour cela.

\- Au contraire. Je ne vous remercie pas seulement pour moi mais aussi pour Maxon. Vous avez grandement contribué à faire de ce jour unique le plus beau jour de notre vie. Cela n'a pas été facile mais nous y sommes arrivez et cela grâce à vous et à votre maitrise. Alors merci, merci du fond du cœur.

A court de mots, Sylvia s'incline, comme si je venais de lui faire la plus grande des faveurs.

Plantés devant les portes closes de l'église, dans le vestibule, je glisse mon bras sous celui d'Aspen et prend une profonde inspiration. Le morceau classique, une délicate symphonie de violons et violoncelles, que j'ai choisi, retenti. Nous entendons, les raclements des chaises sur le sol de pierre et le froissement des vêtements lorsque toutes les personnes rassemblées dans la nef se mettent debout à ce signal sonore. Puis les massives doubles portes en bois s'ouvrent et nous commençons à descendre l'allée centrale le plus en rythme avec la musique possible, ce qui est difficile vu le boitement d'Aspen. Mais je ne lui en veux pas le moins du monde. Quand la question s'est posée au moment de l'organisation, j'ai immédiatement su que personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait le faire. Sylvia a presque fait une crise cardiaque en m'entendant le dire de mon ton catégorique. Elle insistait pour que ce soit James qui m'accompagne car il était _« de la famille »_ , affirmait-elle. Mais pour moi Aspen, faisait partie de la famille ! Je le connaissais depuis si longtemps, nous avions vécu tellement de choses ensemble qu'il faisait maintenant partie intégrante de ma famille. Je ne le considérais pas comme mon ex petit-ami, ni un ami simplement mais comme le grand frère que j'avais perdu. Maxon m'avait soutenu dans mon choix. J'avais pensé qu'il se rangerait à l'avis de Sylvia, pensant qu'il détestait Aspen, mais il avait compris d'instinct le sentiment que je n'exprimais pourtant pas. Il avait compris la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais: le manque de mon père se faisant encore trop sentir, Aspen était ce qui se rapprochait de plus comme figure masculine à qui j'étais suffisamment attachée et proche pour lui permettre de lui donner l'honneur de m'escorter dans l'église, de donner ma main à mon fiancé.

Tandis que nous avançons, suivant le tracé du tapis de l'allée, je repère dans la foule massée, des visages familiers, souriants. Il y a Nicoletta et ses deux cousines auprès des autres têtes couronnées (Daphné avait déclinée l'invitation de Maxon), Lucy et son père au troisième rang de la colonne qui m'était réservée, ma famille accompagnée de Marlee, bien entendu, au premier rang et enfin les 32 Sélectionnées, certaines avec leurs maris ou fiancés, qu'on avait installées au deuxième rang. La reine Amberly avait raison. C'était les premières personnes que j'avais écrites d'instinct sur ma liste d'invités. Même Kriss était là, heureuse pour moi, fidèle à sa promesse, malgré un voile de tristesse sur ses yeux que j'arrivais à déceler, uniquement car je l'avais côtoyée pendant des mois et que j'avais appris à la connaitre. Mais une présence se faisait cruellement manquée parmi elles : Céleste. J'aurais bien aimé voir son sourire, ses clins d'œil complices qui me rassuraient, partager ce moment magique, cette étape si importante de ma vie. Mais autant que les vivants, je sentais les absents auprès de moi, dans mon cœur : mon père, Céleste, Anne, la reine Amberly… Je n'eus pas le temps de m'appesantir plus longtemps car perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas percuté que nous arrivions au bout du chemin. Cathédrale et faste royal oblige, l'allée centrale faisait des kilomètres ! Et soudain… là… Auparavant caché par les invités, se révéla Maxon, plus éblouissant que jamais dans son costume blanc seulement barré de l'écharpe bleue aux armoiries d'Illéa. Des décorations militaires ornaient sa poitrine et il portait une couronne argentée, du même métal que mon diadème finement ciselé de motifs floraux et serti de diamants et de perles. Le sourire qu'il arborait et ses yeux débordant d'amour et de fierté, me firent oublier le monde autour de nous. Plus d'invités, plus de journalistes, plus de photographes, plus de roi ni de « future » reine, ne restaient plus que Maxon et America. Je souris repensant au périple qui nous a amenés, ici, devant l'autel. Les derniers pas d'Aspen sont plus lents mais déterminés. Arrivés devant Maxon, je me tourne vers lui il m'offre un dernier sourire et je l'embrasse sur la joue, ma façon à moi de lui dire au revoir, a lui mais aussi à tout ce qu'il représente, un bout de mon ancienne vie, de mon ancien moi. Nous échangeons un regard appuyé puis Aspen prend ma main et la dépose dans celle tendue de Maxon. Le roi et le soldat expriment leur respect mutuel par un salut de la tête. Aspen recule de quelques pas et nous laisse au premier plan. La cérémonie peut commencer.

\- Bonjour, mon trésor. Me chuchote Maxon

\- Oh, ne commence pas !

Il sourit encore plus et serre ma main dans la sienne comme si c'était la seule chose qui le raccrochait a ce monde. Nous nous tournons vers l'autel surélevé et gravissons les trois marches restantes, main dans la main, parfaitement synchrones. Nous nous retrouvons en face du pasteur.

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, nous sommes réunis, en ce jour, dans la foi de Dieu, pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres, deux cœurs pour n'en former plus qu'un dans les liens sacré du mariage. Notre bien aimé roi, Maxon Calix Schreave d'Illéa, grade Un, avec la demoiselle America Singer de Caroline, grade Trois. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Je plonge mon regard dans les yeux de Maxon, confiant, souriant, et je serre sa main encore un peu plus. Il ne se donne pas la peine de tourner la tête en contrebas. Le silence n'est même pas pesant dans l'église, les invités attendant patiemment la suite. Le prêtre continu :

\- Nous allons donc procéder à l'échange des consentements, symbolisés par ces anneaux.

Carter, s'avança, un cousin dans les mains sur lequel reposait deux anneaux : les deux forgés en or pur mais l'un en forme de couronne, simple, discret, raffiné mais royal à la fois et l'autre un simple anneau gravé d'une phrase. Nous avions décidé, Maxon et moi, que chacun choisirait l'alliance de l'autre et en ferais la surprise le jour du mariage. Le pasteur béni les alliances et toujours main dans la main, je me préparais à prononcer les vœux et promesses que je ne briserais jamais.

\- Maxon Calix Schreave, consentez-vous à prendre pour seule et légitime épouse, America Singer, ici présente ? Consentez-vous à la chérir, l'aimer, la protéger et la soutenir, dans la joie comme dans le malheur, dans la santé comme dans la maladie et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Oui, je le veux. Dit-il d'une voix assurée qui ne trahissait aucune incertitude, seulement une volonté farouche et une détermination sans faille. Il était le roi, cela ne faisait maintenant plus aucun doute pour personne.

\- America Singer, consentez-vous à prendre pour seul et légitime époux, Maxon Calix Schreave, ici présent ? Consentez-vous à le chérir, l'aimer, le protéger et le soutenir, dans la joie comme dans le malheur, dans la santé comme dans la maladie et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Oui, je le veux. De tout mon cœur, je le veux. Dis-je, la gorge serrée par l'émotion, les larmes aux yeux.

Tandis que nous prononcions ces paroles, Maxon me passa la bague en forme de couronne à l'annulaire de la main droite. Je fis de même pour lui avec l'autre.

\- Je vous déclare désormais mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Mains dans les mains, yeux dans les yeux, Maxon se penche vers moi et m'embrasse avec tendresse et force en même temps, me transmettant une multitude d'émotions rien que par ce baiser. Sa joie de me savoir désormais sa femme, son amour, la peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, l'excitation du moment… Je ressentais exactement la même chose et cette vague de sentiments me fit chavirer. Je n'entendais pas le grondement des applaudissements de la foule dans l'église ni l'explosion de liesse du peuple à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait que nous, unis dans cette bulle magique, hors du temps, suspendus dans les airs. Je rompis le baiser en premier, à bout de souffle, même si j'aurais bien voulu qu'il dure pour l'éternité. Revenue sur terre, les sensations du monde autour de moi me frappèrent de plein fouet, comme si je venais de sortir la tête de l'eau après une longue apnée. J'aurais vacillé sous cette force inattendue mais Maxon ne me lâchais plus des yeux et nos mains restaient soudés. Nous sourions tous deux d'un sourire éclatant, conscients mais toujours insensible aux personnes qui nous regardaient, aux appareils photos qui nous mitraillaient. Un sentiment de plénitude absolu m'envahit, j'étais la femme la plus heureuse au monde. Nous dûmes malheureusement nous tourner vers la foule mais même nos obligations n'arrivaient pas à nous faire décrocher les sourires de nos visages euphoriques. Les invités, debout, ne cessaient de nous applaudir, le sourire aux lèvres. Maman et May pleuraient de bonheur, Marlee me souriait émue, Lucy frétillais de joie, Nicoletta irradiait de fierté, le peuple hurlait d'allégresse. Je me sentais aimée, adorée, choyée…

Au bras de Maxon, mon désormais mari, nous remontons sans trop de hâte l'allée centrale de l'église sous les hourras du monde entier. La musique était couverte par le bruit pour que l'on puisse l'entendre. Arrivés sur le seuil du parvis de la cathédrale, nous fûmes momentanément aveuglés par la lumière éclatante du soleil. Un pas de plus et nous étions dehors, sous une pluie de pétales de roses, acclamés comme des sauveurs. Une haie d'honneur, formés par les gardes en costumes de parade rutilants, nous guidaient jusqu'au landau doré tiré par un équipage de chevaux blancs. Mon époux m'aida à grimper dedans et une fois installée, il me rejoignit sur la banquette. L'attelage se mit en marche et le cortège s'avança dans les rues bondées d'Angelès. Je ne cessais de sourire, de saluer la population d'une main, mon autre toujours étroitement liée dans celle de Maxon, qui faisait pareil de son côté. Nous paradâmes ainsi jusqu'à voir apparaître le palais royal. Le soulagement me saisit en voyant le bâtiment se dessiner. Je ne serais bientôt plus entourée que des personnes que nous avions soigneusement choisies, triés sur le volet. La procession passa les immenses grilles et s'engagea dans la grande allée menant aux portes principales du château. Une autre haie d'honneur nous accueilli mais cette fois avec le son des trompettes à l'arrivée du carrosse. Maxon descendit le premier et me tendis la main pour m'aider à en descendre à mon tour. Nous pénétrâmes dans le grand hall et Maxon pu tout juste m'embrasser avant que l'on ne soit séparé.

Je fus conduite au Boudoir, à nouveau transformé en dressing. Mais au lieu de l'installation colossale du Relooking lors de mon arrivée au palais le tout premier jour, n'avait été installé que le strict nécessaire. Un mannequin de couture était disposé au milieu de la pièce, habillé de la robe la plus riche qu'il m'a été donné de voir. Entièrement brodée en fils d'or pur formant des motifs compliqués mais étonnamment aériens ainsi que piquetée de perles et de diamants. Une armée de domestiques m'entoura dès mon entrée et on me retira ma robe de mariée pour la remplacer par celle dorée. A la place des escarpins à talons que j'avais portés jusque-là, on me mit aux pieds des ballerines plates toujours dorés. On plaça ensuite sur mes épaules une lourde traîne de velours pourpre liserée d'hermine et brodée de fleurs de lis dorée. On me débarrassa aussi de ma tiare et rafraîchi mon maquillage. Je me tournais difficilement vers le miroir, empesée de la masse de tissus que je devais porter. Lorsque je découvris mon reflet, j'en eu le souffle coupé. J'étais méconnaissable ! La robe brillait de mille feux, flamboyante, m'entourant d'un halo doré. J'avais l'impression de briller telle une étoile lors d'une nuit d'été. La traîne me donnait l'air royal et la prestance qui devrait dorénavant être mienne en tant que représentante de la monarchie. J'étais fin prête. Les femmes de chambres me suivirent jusque devant les portes de la salle d'Apparat. Elles étendirent la traîne derrière moi et disparurent. Je serrais la main de Mary. De peur ? De stress ? Surement les deux. Le moment était encore plus important et solennel que le mariage.

\- J'ai peur, Mary. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ?

\- Vous êtes à la hauteur, mademoiselle. J'ai confiance en vous, votre mari ainsi que le reste du pays. Tout se passera bien, je vous le promets.

Les trompettes claironnent dans la salle pour saluer mon entrée. Mary se recule, me laissant seule dans l'embrasure et les portes s'ouvrent. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi et me suivent des yeux quand je m'avance lentement, le plus majestueusement possible, sur le tapis rouge. Je repère les caméras, aux quatre angles de la pièce, et les photographes dont les flashes crépitent déjà. Je vois Maxon, assis dans son trône sur l'estrade tout au fond. Lui aussi à changer de tenue. Il porte maintenant un manteau royal en tout point semblable à ma traîne et sur la tête, une couronne d'or ornée de centaines de pierres précieuses scintillantes. Il tient dans sa main gauche un fin sceptre surmonté d'une main d'ivoire et dans sa main droite, un autre plus court et plus épais en velours du même rouge que son manteau, décoré de reliefs en fleur de lis. Son regard où je peux y lire tout l'amour et la fierté du monde, ne me quitte pas une seconde durant ma marche et cela suffit pour me faire oublier toute la pression que je sens sur moi. Il est là, présent et tant que nous serons ensemble nous serons invincible, j'en ai la certitude. Arrivée au pied de l'estrade, je m'agenouille sur le coussin posé à terre. Le héraut commença parlant d'une voix claire.

\- America Schreave, née Singer, originaire de la caste des Cinq, caste des chanteurs et musiciens de formation classique, des artistes, comédiens de théâtre, danseurs et gens du cirque. Choisie en tant qu'épouse de notre maitre et souverain légitime, Maxon Calix Schreave, par le processus de la Sélection, maintenant une Une, est tu-prête à prêter serment devant la nation?

\- Je le suis. Fis-je de ma voix la plus affermie possible.

Maxon se leva alors et vint se poster devant moi. Il s'adressa à moi.

\- America Schreave, jures-tu de te dédier pleine et entière à ton rôle ? T'engages-tu à œuvrer uniquement pour le bien du peuple d'Illéa dans son ensemble, de le faire prospérer et de le préserver de tous dangers ? Promets-tu de rendre la justice impartialement et justement sans tenir compte des âges, origines, opinions ou religions toujours en respectant la loi en vigueur ? Tout cela pour le restant de ta vie ?

\- Je le jure. Moi, America Schreave, jure solennellement devant vous, peuple d'Illéa, de me dédier uniquement, pleinement et entièrement au rôle de souveraine que vous avez bien voulu me donner et ce pour le reste de mon existence. Je jure de consacrer toutes mes forces au bien du peuple d'Illéa, d'accroître ce qui lui est profitable et d'écarter de lui tout dommage dans la mesure des possibilités qui me seront offertes. Je promets de respecter, défendre la loi et d'être juste envers tous, sans discrimination.

Des valets s'avancèrent portant chacun un coussin sur lesquels reposait les insignes royaux destinés à la reine. Maxon me passa la bague de la Reine au majeur de ma main gauche, symbole de la dignité royale, qui m'élevait plus que le mariage lui-même. Personne ne pourrait plus contester mon statut ou mon autorité. Il se saisit ensuite du sceptre identique au sien, celui avec la main d'ivoire, quoiqu'un peu plus petit et me le donna. Enfin, avec des gestes lents, il se saisit de la couronne similaire à celle qu'il portait déjà et la déposa délicatement sur ma tête.

\- Moi, Maxon Calix Schreave, légitime maitre et souverain d'Illéa, reçoit et accepte ton serment. Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je te couronne : America Schreave Reine d'Illéa. Peuple d'Illéa, je vous présente votre nouvelle Reine !

Je me relève et monte les marches de l'estrade pour m'asseoir sur le trône à la droite de celui de Maxon. Une fois installée, l'hymne national retenti et toute les voix de l'assemblée scandent en cœur :

\- Vive la Reine ! Longue vie à la Reine !

Ca y est ! Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Ce couronnement scelle définitivement mon avenir, embrassé ce matin. Reine a 17 ans… Beaucoup en rêverait, beaucoup m'envierait mais je suis sûre que cela ne sera pas de tout repos, bien au contraire… En repensant à tous les obstacles que nous avons traversés jusqu'ici, je ris mentalement. Ce ne sera pas les derniers, loin de là ! Tout ne sera pas rose tous les jours : je traverserais de nombreux dilemmes, je devrais donner des ordres qui me déplairont, je passerais parfois des nuits blanches à travailler, je connaîtrais de nombreuses disputes avec mon époux et roi. Mais je découvrirais aussi une félicité et un bonheur que je n'aurais jamais imaginé dans mes rêves les plus fous. Je me voyais me réveiller tous les matins aux cotés de l'homme que j'aimais, les petites attentions du quotidiens qui nous font savoir que même si l'on ne peut pas se voir on est toujours là l'un pour l'autre, vivre a deux, avoir des enfants et les voir grandir, vieillir côte a côte… Tout cela en une seule vie ! Cela me donne le tournis rien que d'y penser mais je dois bien reconnaitre que, au fond de moi, je meurs d'envie et d'excitation de savoir ce que la vie me réserve…


	2. Partie II

Bonjour, bonjour !

Me revoilà avec la partie 2 ! Je n'ai pas encore mis cette fic en complete car je vous ai prévu un bonus :) qui arrivera très prochainement ! et après je me consacrerais a mes deux autres fics en cours et surtout a Ils vécurent heureux.

voilà, voilà ! J'espère donc vous retrouver très bientôt et que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

a **Top :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) tu ne sais pas comment c'est gratifiant pour un auteur de voir qu'on lui demande de continuer d'écrire ! Alors merci beaucoup, vraiment. Et si tu as aimer cette fic, je peux te conseiller ma fic principale qui reprend les même héros que celle ci mais 8 ans plus tard. J'ai aussi commencé une fic a quatre mains avec ma meilleure amie sur Avengers, si tu veux me retrouver sur un autre terrain... a bientôt j'espère :)

a **Eaonya :** Merci beaucoup a toi aussi pour ta review ! Je suis très contente que tu l'ai aimée et j'espère que tu aimera cette partie aussi :) Je te fait le même conseil qu'a Top: si tu a aimer cet OS, tu peut aller jeter un coup d'oeil a  Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants qui se déroule 8 ans après. Et si tu est aussi fan que de celle ci alors n'hésite pas a me laisser une review ;)

Sur ce je vous laisse !

* * *

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit leurs Majestés le Roi Maxon et la Reine America ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour les jeunes mariés ! Hurlait dans le micro Gavril Fadaye, l'animateur de la soirée, sur un fond de musique grandiose.

Je tournai la tête vers Maxon qui me rendit mon sourire éclatant et nous entrâmes dans la salle des Banquets (la décoration était féerique : des guirlandes lumineuses au plafond donnant l'impression de se tenir sous un ciel étoilé, tamisées par des rubans de tissus, des bougies partout, des bouquets de fleurs aux centres de toutes les tables, des couverts d'or et de la porcelaine fine) sous une salve d'applaudissement qui ne tarissait pas, même longtemps après que nous nous soyons assis à la table d'honneur. Une fois les invités tous installés, Maxon se leva, une flute de champagne à la main. Il s'éclairci la gorge.

\- Tout d'abord, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre présence en ce jour, pour le moins chargé. _(Rires dans la salle)_ Vous n'avez pas idée du bonheur que vous nous avez fait en étant à nos côtés pour cette journée. Alors merci à tous ! _Les convives applaudirent et je me joignis à eux._ Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux en coulisse qu'on ne voit pas mais qui se sont dévoué pour contribuer de façon non négligeable à faire de ce moment un moment unique. Un grand merci à eux aussi ! _Re-applaudissement de la salle entière, Maxon se tourne ensuite vers moi, les yeux brillants._ Et enfin je voudrais porter un toast à la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde et la plus belle des souveraines qui m'a aujourd'hui fait l'immense honneur de devenir mon épouse et ma reine. A America ! Et la salle au complet reprit ces mots en levant sa flute. Touchée, je ne pus que lever mon verre en silence, les joues rouges.

Mon époux se rassit, un sourire aux lèvres et le ballet de serveurs commença.

A la fin du plat principal, Gavril reprit le micro.

\- Je vous demande un petit moment d'attention. Il y a certaines personnes qui souhaiteraient adresser quelques mots aux mariés.

Il tendit la main vers Marlee, qui se leva rougissante, dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur et le rejoignit sur la petite estrade.

\- Mlle Marlee, ou devrait-je dire Mme Marlee maintenant, quel plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Moi de même Gavril.

\- Je dois vous avouer que je ne pensais plus jamais vous revoir, ni même vous ré-interviewer si je puis dire cela.

\- Moi non plus, Gavril, moi non plus. Mais Sa Majesté, le roi Maxon, m'a permis de rester au palais, il m'a aidé à m'adapter à ma nouvelle vie. Il a été d'une incroyable bonté envers moi et mon mari. Nous lui en seront éternellement reconnaissants.

\- Je reconnais bien là notre jeune Roi. Déjà petit, il présentait cette bienveillance, cette bonté et cette générosité envers les autres.

\- Il tient cela de sa mère… Fit ma demoiselle d'honneur d'un air triste. Maxon baissa le regard sur ses genoux, je lui pris une main dans la mienne même si j'avais les larmes aux yeux en pensant à la défunte reine. Elle aurait été la plus heureuse ce soir.

\- Oui, en effet… La reine Amberly était une personne d'une extraordinaire gentillesse. Essaya de rebondir Gavril mais l'ambiance était un peu retombée à l'évocation de la bien-aimée mère de Maxon. Mais ce n'est pas le soir pour parler de cela ! s'exclama Gavril

\- Vous avez entièrement raison ! Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête, de réjouissance ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour songer au passé ! S'exclama Marlee

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, Mlle Marlee.

\- Maxon, America. Ce soir est votre soir.

La salle rugit d'approbation.

\- Je sais que le chemin jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'a pas été facile pour vous deux et je sais que l'avenir ne sera pas facile non plus. _Continua ma meilleure amie_. Mais je serais là. Je serais derrière vous, pour vous épaulez dans la dure tâche qu'est la gestion de notre pays. C'est après tout le rôle d'une amie. Je sais, America, que tu n'hésiteras pas à appliquer mes paroles, tu les applique déjà de toute façons, _(Je ris doucement en entendant ces dernières paroles)_ mais je m'adresse aussi à ton mari. Maxon, j'ai beau être la meilleure amie de votre femme, je suis aussi votre amie. Alors n'hésitez surtout pas. _Elle fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration._ America, te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre à l'aéroport ? J'ai tout de suite su que tu étais une personne hors du commun. Cela s'est de plus en plus confirmer à mesure que j'apprenais à te connaitre, que je te voyais évoluer et que la compétition avançait. Tu es la fille la plus généreuse que j'ai jamais connue. Vous savez il n'est pas facile de montrer aux autres qui l'on est réellement pendant la Sélection. Mais moi je l'ai tout de suite vu. Tout était dans le regard. On est donc devenu amie et maintenant je suis heureuse de pouvoir t'appeler ma meilleure amie. On ne se connait que depuis à peine un an mais on a traversé des épreuves difficiles aux cours de ces mois. Et au lieu de nous éloigner, notre amitié n'en est sortie que plus renforcée, plus forte. Forte de ce constat, je sais que l'amour que tu ressens pour Maxon ne fera que se renforcer d'années en années. Jusqu'à la fin de vos jour. Et je me dis que j'ai de la chance de pouvoir y assister. Je misais sur toi depuis le début et je continue à le faire ma belle.

Le cœur gros, la gorge serrée et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, j'adressai un sourire à Marlee. Dans ses yeux brillait la même émotion que la mienne. Nous nous comprenions sans échanger un mot, tout passait par le regard comme elle l'avait dit. Marlee redonna le micro au présentateur vedette. Elle se rassit à côté de moi et je lui serrai la main, tentant de lui dire les mots et émotions qui n'arrivaient pas à passer par mes lèvres.

\- Bien, bien. Je vous remercie Mlle Marlee. C'était un discours juste et beau, tout comme vous. Dit Gavril en adressant un clin d'œil à ma meilleure amie qui ria du compliment. Elle avait complètement changé depuis son mariage. Elle s'assumait. Elle était elle-même tout simplement. Je découvrais la véritable Marlee, que je n'avais qu'entraperçue lors de la Sélection. Mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir son mot à dire ce soir… Je crois que l'officier Leger a aussi quelque chose à ajouter ?

Aspen se leva et prit la parole à son tour.

\- America, quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, c'est encore vrai maintenant et ça le restera. En éternel rêveur que je suis, je crois en l'amour éternel et au coup de foudre. C'est ce que je vois en toi, en vous deux. Je crois aussi que l'amour est plus fort que tout. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura jamais de tristesse ou de souffrance. Il y en a toujours dans la vie, c'est comme ça. Et vous, ensemble, vous êtes capable de soulever des montagnes. Mais je sais que quand on trouve la personne qui nous fait tourner la tête et qu'en plus cette personne nous aime en retour alors la vie devient plus simple tout d'un coup. Quand Maxon t'offrait son trésor le plus précieux, qu'il déposait son royaume à tes pieds, tu n'en as pas voulu car toi seule, connaissait le présent que ton cœur accepterait en retour. Ce présent ? C'était son cœur. Mais aussi indépendante et farouche comme tu es, tu ne t'es pas laissé conquérir aussi facilement. Tu n'étais pas éblouie par les fastes et les dorures que la vie royale t'offrait. Tu cherchais quelque chose d'autre, quelque de plus. Et quand tu l'as trouvé, même si cela ne te plaisait pas tu as continué. Mais ce que tu ne voyais pas c'est que tu te battais contre toi-même. Tu te battais contre te propre cœur. Pourquoi ? Je vais te dire une chose que j'ai remarquée au cours de ces années à te côtoyer. Tu réfléchi trop, tu doutes trop. Tu as un instinct très juste et des qualités exceptionnelles, on a déjà du te le dire mais je veux te le dire aussi. Tes doutes viennent surement du manque de confiance que tu as en toi mais sache que tu n'as à rougir devant personne. Alors ne doute pas. Bat toi. Et fonce.

Ma mère attrapa ensuite le micro.

\- Ma petite América, ma chérie. Ton père aurait été tellement fier et heureux, s'il avait pu être ici ce soir. Il n'a jamais douté de toi une seule seconde. J'ai donc choisi d'emprunter un phrase a un poète, William Shakespeare, que j'ai trouvé dans ce vieux livre d'histoire chez nous : « l'amour n'est pas l'amour s'il fane lorsque se trouve que son objet s'éloigne. Quand la vie devient dure, quand les choses changent, le vrai amour reste inchangé. » Quand je vous regarde Maxon et America, cela se confirme. Je me sens en confiance. Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer mais ils me donnent de l'espoir. J'ose à peine parler de leur bonheur à voix haute parce que si la vie se rend compte de ce qu'elle leur a donné j'ai peur qu'elle essaie de le leur reprendre. Et ce serait dommage. Parce qu'on a tous besoin d'un peu d'espoir pour tenir. On a tous besoin de sentir que quelques fois la vie est merveilleuse. Et qu'avec la bonne personne elle peut l'être encore plus, pour toujours. Après tout l'amour n'est-il pas le plus grand des commandements, peu importe quels dieux nous servons ?

Je me levais ensuite.

\- Votre Majesté, quel honneur ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi belle.

\- Merci, Gavril.

\- N'ai-je pas raison ? N'est-elle pas envoutante ce soir ? N'est-elle pas à tomber ? demanda-t-il aux invités qui approuvèrent comme un seul homme.

\- Attention, Gavril. Vous pourriez en rendre un très jaloux. Répondis-je sur le ton de la confidence. La salle éclata de rire, y compris Maxon.

\- Mais non, voyons. Ce ne sont que des balivernes. Il chassa ma remarque d'une main. L'hilarité parmi les convives redoubla.

\- Je vous assure.

\- Je vous crois, je vous crois, Votre Majesté. Mais comme vous semblez en savoir long sur la question, je vous en prie. Eclairez nous.

Il me tendit le micro et je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me lancer.

\- Maxon Schreave, on a vraiment traversé beaucoup d'épreuves tous les deux et j'ai beau avoir souffert et fait des erreurs. J'ai beau avoir cru que j'étais perdue quelques fois. En fait, tu étais toujours là, près de moi, même si je ne te voyais pas ou que j'étais trop aveugle pour le voir. C'est toi qui m'as sauvé, qui t'est occupé de moi… Mais aujourd'hui tout cela n'avait plus d'importance car la seule chose qui comptait pour moi, c'était la personne qui m'attendait en haut de l'allée. Et qui me regardais de la façon dont j'avais toujours rêver. Un poète a dit un jour qu'il suffisait d'un mot pour surmonter toute les peines et épreuves de la vie. C'est le mot « amour». Et je pense qu'il avait raison. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura jamais de moment difficile, seulement que grâce à toi je suis devenue plus sereine et plus courageuse à la fois. Tu m'as rendue meilleure. Tu mérites d'être aimé toute ta vie et c'est exactement ce que je compte faire. Je vais t'aimer et t'offrir des années de bonheur. Je t'aime plus que les mots ne peuvent le dire, Maxon. Et je t'aimerais toute ma vie. _Je m'arrêtais une seconde pour reprendre mon souffle et calmer ma voix qui chevrotais sous le coup de l'émotion._ Je t'aimerais toujours, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je te le promets, Maxon.

De nouveau au bord larmes, je descendis de l'estrade et rejoignit min mari qui se leva à mon approche. Il me prit dans ses bras et quand je me détachai, il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

Puis Maxon rejoignit Gavril.

\- Comment allez-vous Votre Majesté ?

\- Mieux que bien, Gavril, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie.

\- Comment en serait-il autrement en ce jour ? Il fit un clin d'œil dans ma direction.

\- En effet, Gavril. Me sourit-il lui aussi.

\- J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop embarrassé tout à l'heure ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Vous n'avez fait qu'énoncer un fait. Ma femme est à croquer ce soir. Je virais au rouge pivoine tandis que le monde autour s'esclaffa.

\- Ah ah ! Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour disserter sur la beauté évidente de la Reine. Je crois que vous voulez dire quelques mots ?

\- Oui. _Son visage redevint sérieux. Il me fixa intensément et dans son regard se lisais toute l'étendue de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi._ America, mon amour, j'ai passé toute ma vie à attendre que la bonne personne se présente et tout à coup tu es apparue, comme une évidence. Il faut que tu sache une chose même si je te l'ai probablement déjà dit des dizaines de fois : je suis fou de toi depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Ces vœux et cette alliance ne servent seulement qu'à montrer au reste du monde ce que mon cœur sait déjà depuis toujours. Je t'aime America Schreave. Je t'ai toujours aimée et je t'aimerais toujours. Beaucoup ont pensé que cela ne marcherait pas entre nous, ils nous ont mis des bâtons dans les roues, il y a eu des malentendus. Mais ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne comprenaient c'est que je t'aime plus que tout. S'ils avaient su ce que tu représentes pour moi, ils n'auraient pas eu l'ombre d'un doute. Quand je te regarde, mon amour ne fait que grandir. Chaque jour un peu plus. Il est de plus en plus fort. Et il ne cessera jamais. Je te le promets, America. Je t'aimerais toujours et à jamais. Et pour te le prouver, j'ai un cadeau de mariage un peu spécial pour toi.

Un majordome s'avança, portant un plateau d'argent sur lequel reposait un écrin de velours rouge pourpre. Maxon avait encore du faire des folies, pensait-je. Le majordome s'inclina devant moi et me tendis le plateau. Je me saisis délicatement de la boite et l'ouvrit. J'en eu le souffle coupé en découvrant son contenu et je ne pus empêcher des larmes de bonheur couler sur mes joues. A l'intérieur de l'écrin reposait le collier d'argent en rossignol de mon père. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, exprimer ma gratitude et mon bonheur mais aucun son n'en sorti. Maxon comprit mon émotion et repris.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé dans le trésor royal. Mon père l'avait mis dans les nouvelles pièces acquises. Je sais que tu y tiens beaucoup encore plus maintenant et je me suis dit qu'il serait plus juste qu'il retourne à sa propriétaire plutôt que de s'empoussiéré dans un coffre-fort, n'est-tu pas d'accord ?

\- Merci. Murmurais-je dans sa direction.

Tous les invités applaudirent chaudement. Gavril reprit le micro pendant que Maxon traversait la salle pour se rassoir à mes côtés. Gavril reprit la parole.

\- Whouah ! Que d'émotions ce soir ! Je vous remercie à tous pour votre intervention. Et pour nous remettre, que diriez-vous de prendre une part de gâteau ?

Il indiqua un coin de la salle où un buffet garni de pâtisseries en tous genres s'illumina. Au centre de la table, s'élevait une gigantesque et sublime pièce montée. Moderne et très raffinée, on pouvait voir que le maître pâtissier s'était surpassé pour en faire une véritable œuvre d'art, un chef d'œuvre. S'orientant sur le thème floral, chaque niveau était décoré de fleurs différentes. Des exclamations de surprise et d'admiration fusèrent à travers l'assistance. Moi-même j'étais médusée.

\- C'est tellement dommage d'abimer cette remarquable et admirable pièce… Mais il le faut bien ! Si le couple de la soirée voulait bien se donner la peine ? Repris Gavril encore plus joyeux qu'avant.

Maxon se leva et me proposa sa main. Je la pris encore toute chamboulée et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'imposant buffet. Un serveur nous apporta un couteau, mon nouvel époux s'en saisi et me regarda, une question muette dans les yeux. Je le rassurais et superposais ma main sur la sienne. Ensemble, nous guidâmes la lame à travers les couches de crème et de génoise.

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, le buffet est ouvert ! S'exclama Gavril.

Après le dessert, on ouvrit les portes fenêtres. Les yeux pétillants, Maxon me prit par la main et me conduit sur la terrasse donnant sur les jardins. Quelques minutes plus tard une fusée jaillit, éclata et illumina le ciel, très vite suivie d'une autre et d'une autre encore. Ce fut un feu d'artifice de toute beauté, encore plus que celui d'Halloween, tout en blanc, or et rouge. La chorégraphie et la musique était parfaitement synchrone. Au moment du bouquet final, je jetais un œil à Maxon qui me fixait. Les lumières des gerbes colorés se reflétaient sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Subjuguée par la beauté du moment, je ne résistai pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. Et sous les crépitements, alors que tous avaient le regard braqué vers le ciel, nous échangeâmes un langoureux baiser.

Une fois retournés à l'intérieur, l'animateur de la soirée repris son rôle, principal.

\- Dites donc ! On peut dire que c'était magique ! Mais avec tout ça, je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourner ! C'est l'heure de l'ouverture du bal ! Mesdames et messieurs, Leurs Majestés le roi Maxon et la Reine America Schreave pour leur première danse en tant que jeunes mariés.

Mon mari m'entraina sur la piste, au centre de la salle sous les applaudissements et l'orchestre entama une douce mélodie. Maxon m'enlaça par la taille et de ses bras puissants m'attira tout contre son torse. Il m'entraina dans une danse lente. Je posais ma tête contre sa poitrine musclée si bien que j'entendais son cœur battre à travers son costume de marié. Je fermais les yeux, presque bercée quand Maxon m'appela. Je levais alors la tête et ses yeux happèrent immédiatement les miens, exerçant un pouvoir d'attraction encore inconnu. Comme s'il était le pôle d'un aimant et moi l'autre. J'en oubliais instantanément le monde autour de nous. La terre s'arrêta de tourner. Ne restait que nous, dans cet instant parfait.

\- Alors ? Est-ce aussi magique que tu l'espérais ?

\- Non. Ça l'est plus… Ça l'est plus encore. Tout a été parfait.

Je reposais ma tête contre sa poitrine, nous dansions toujours sur la piste, seuls au monde. Je repris après quelques instants.

\- Maxon, comment pourrais-je un jour te remercier pour ce magnifique cadeau ?

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire, mon amour. Que tu sois là, aujourd'hui me suffit amplement. C'est plus que je n'ai jamais rêvé.

\- Mais si ! Je l'avais céder. Il appartenait désormais au roi !

\- Mais je suis le roi. Sourit-il, espiègle. Je peux donc en disposer comme je le veux et ma volonté était de l'offrir à ma fiancée le jour de notre mariage. Il est à toi maintenant et bien à toi.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus beau cadeau de toute ma vie. Il aura une signification toute particulière pour moi à partir de maintenant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ne l'a tu pas déjà deviner ?

Pour toute réponse, il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux. Insensibles au reste des invités, notre cocon éclata quand la musique s'arrêta sur une dernière note cristalline. Nous nous tournâmes vers l'assistance qui formait un cercle autour de nous. Nous saluâmes sous les bravos de notre public, le sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles pleines les yeux, heureux comme jamais. Maxon m'enlaçait toujours par la taille d'un de ces bras. J'étais à ma place. Je le savais, je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Là dans les bras, fort et puissants de mon mari, entourée des gens que j'aimais. J'étais protégée et aimée comme une princesse des contes de fées. N'en étais-je pas une après tout ? Ne vivais-je pas un conte de fée éveillée ? Et je me pris tout naturellement à souhaiter de ne jamais quitter ces bras, que cela dure éternellement.


	3. Bonus

Bonjour, bonsoir a tous !

Et oui ! Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. C'est donc avec émotion que je coche, aujourd'hui, la case "complete" pour la toute première fois. Vous vivez avec moi un grand moment dans ma vie d'auteur ! C'est ma première fanfiction que je finis ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce bonus et que vous avez pris plaisir a lire cette « histoire » tout autant que moi j'ai pris plaisir a l'écrire. Une dernière review pour la route ?

Et si vous avez aimé cette parenthèse, j''espère aussi vous retrouver sur Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, n'hésitez pas me faire savoir que vous êtes là, j'en serais toujours très heureuse.

 **Ryokushokumaru :** Aucun lecteur encore ne m'avait dit explicitement qu'un de mes travaux était très bien écrit alors merci a toi. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu autant et d'avoir pu te faire passer une émotion aussi forte. Je ne m'en pensais pas autant capable ! Je te remercie aussi de ta fidélité, ça fait chaud au cœur. J'ai lu ta review sur Ils vécurent heureux et elle m'a fait bondir de joie mais a un point… Tu m'as mis de bonne humeur pour toute la journée ! Alors pour encore mille fois merci.

 **Guest :** Merci a toi. J'espère que cela t'a plu et que tu a vécu une belle aventure (qui continue mais pas ici) avec nos héros préférés.

Aller, je n'ai que trop tarder et je suis sure que vous attendez de lire ce bonus avec impatience :)

A bientôt !

* * *

Après l'ouverture de bal, la fête se prolongea jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Je ne m'étais jamais amusée autant de toute ma vie ! J'avais enchainé valses, slows, et danses endiablées sur la piste tour à tour au bras de Maxon, d'Aspen ou entre amies. Je reprenais mon souffle, assise sur une chaise, après un morceau particulièrement rythmé. Et tandis que je sirotais une boisson fraîche, Maxon se matérialisa à mes côtés.

\- Souhaite-tu que l'on se retire ?

\- Ne paraîtrons-nous pas impoli envers nos invités ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Me répond-il avec un sourire.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne dirais pas non. Fis-je en saisissant la main qu'il me tendait.

Nous nous éclipsâmes, une énième fois encore sous une ovation. Nous remontâmes vers la suite royale, que nous allions partager pour la première fois. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui nous faisions chambres à part, protocole oblige. Mais nous nous arrangions toujours pour dormir côte à côte, savourant simplement le plaisir de partager un moment ensemble, rien que tous les deux. (Bien sûr il y avait eu quelques petits couacs dans notre plan : celui ne se trouvant pas dans le bon lit au matin devait retourner dans sa chambre avant l'arrivée des domestiques. Et comme nous nous attardions assez souvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on redoublait d'imagination et d'ingéniosité un peu plus chaque jour. Cette situation donna lieu à bien des fous rires mais je sais que nos valets et femmes de chambres ne furent pas dupent bien longtemps, vu les sourires en coin et les regards amusés que nous recevions. Heureusement, ils ne dirent pas un mot de tout cela a Sylvia, qui aurait alors VERITABLEMENT fait une crise cardiaque en l'apprenant.) Je m'étais installée dans la suite de la princesse jouxtant la chambre de Maxon qui n'avait pas eu le cœur à s'installer dans la chambre qu'occupaient encore ses parents un peu plus tôt. J'avais donc supervisé seule les travaux de rénovation. Nous découvrions en même temps le résultat final. Et il fut même au-dessus de toutes mes espérances. Une surprise nous attendait même. Sur le lit et tout autour des pétales de roses rouge formaient un tapis qui embaumaient dans la pièce d'une délicate senteur et quelques bougies diffusaient une lumière douce. Je laissais échapper une exclamation de ravissement.

\- C'est toi qui as demandé qu'on installe ceci ?

\- Non. J'ai juste évoqué l'idée comme ça, au détour d'une conversation avec Carter. Je ne pensais pas qu'il l'avait retenue et encore moins qu'il la mettrait en œuvre !

\- Tu sous-estime toujours les gens à ton service. Lui fit-je remarquer, indulgente.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Tu ne peux pas comprendre encore mais toute ma vie on a répondu au moindre de mes ordres. Quand je disais que je voulais quelque chose on me l'obtenait. Tous ceux qui m'approchent sont soit trop respectueux ou ont trop peur de ce que je pourrais leur faire s'ils me déplaisent pour prendre des initiatives. De ce fait, on ne m'a jamais fait de surprise.

\- Et alors ? Cette surprise est-elle à ton goût ? Lui demandais-je, mutine.

\- Plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer… Il m'attira tendrement vers lui, une main au creux de mes reins.

Ses yeux détaillaient mon visage comme s'il me découvrait pour la première fois ou qu'il voulait graver mes traits dans son esprit. Aucun son ne fut prononcé entre nous deux pendant quelques instants. La tension était si intense entre nous que mon corps réagit tout seul. Il se tendit, une boule de chaleur se forma dans mon ventre, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine comme si il voulait en sortir, ma respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée. J'en voulais plus. Et comme si Maxon lisait dans mes pensées, il se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur mes lèvres. Je nouais alors mes bras autour de son cou et approfondissait notre baiser. Il me répondit en me serrant encore plus fort contre lui, collant nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Ainsi, je sentais son cœur frappant aussi fort que le mien dans sa poitrine. Maxon quitta ma bouche pour promener ses lèvres chaudes sur mon cou et mes épaules, alors que ses mains galopaient sur mes côtes et mes hanches à travers ma robe de mariée. Je renversais la tête en arrière pour lui permettre de pouvoir en découvrir plus, les yeux clos. Il revint à mon visage et m'embrassa tendrement. J'esquissais alors un sourire, contre ses lèvres et décidais de pimenter un peu le jeu. Je pris alors le contrôle, capturant ses poignets. Je remontais lentement mes mains le long de ses bras, passais sous sa veste, que je lui retirais, la laissant tomber par terre, et dessinais des arabesques à travers le tissu fin de sa chemise blanche, sur son torse, son ventre, son dos. Je sentais les muscles de Maxon se contracter sous mes doigts, sa respiration s'accélérer. Ce fut à son tour de m'arrêter. N'y tenant plus, il passa une main sous ma nuque et m'embrassa avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas. La boule de chaleur au creux de mon ventre gonfla et transformait lentement mon corps en brasier intérieur. Un brouillard commençait à se former dans ma tête, empêchant mon cerveau de fonctionner correctement, mais éveillant tous mes sens plus que jamais. Je m'agrippais au dos de Maxon et notre étreinte se fit de plus en plus sensuelle. Je me rendis compte que, dans mon dos, qu'il essayait de trouver la fermeture de ma robe. Je me pressais encore plus contre lui pour lui permettre de la trouver plus facilement. Il l'a repéra enfin et la défit. Ma fabuleuse robe de mariée glissa au sol dans un bruissement délicat et je me retrouvais alors en combinaison de soie entre ses bras. Toujours en m'embrassant fougueusement, il m'entraina vers le lit, où nous basculâmes tous les deux, soudés. Maxon me mangea de baisers, découvrant mon corps et ma peau s'électrisais partout où il me touchait. J'étais entièrement parcourue de frissons de plaisir. Fébrilement, j'encadrais son visage de mes mains et le ramenais face à moi, l'interrompant dans son exploration. Nos respirations haletantes, les yeux brillants, on se sonda du regard mutuellement.

\- Tu as peur ? S'enquit-il

\- Non. Je n'ai pas peur. Tant que tu seras avec moi, je n'aurais jamais peur. C'est juste que… Juste que… Je baissais le regard, embarrassée et rougissante.

\- Que quoi ? Me demanda-t-il dans un souffle en me prenant le menton, tendrement. J'osais enfin lever les yeux pour le regarder.

\- Toutes nos nuits… Ensemble… Ce n'est pas pareil… Mon explication était complétement vaseuse mais mon mari, comme d'habitude, su exactement le sentiment que j'essayais d'exprimer. Il me calma d'une caresse sur la joue.

\- Chuuuuuttt. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que je t'aime et rien ne pourra jamais changer cela. C'est le principal. D'accord ? Fais-moi confiance.

\- Je t'aime aussi. J'ai confiance en toi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander…

\- Si je suis expérimenté en la matière ? Non, Je te l'ai dit. Sourit-il.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Gloussais-je. Donc… Nous en sommes tous les deux au même point ? Continuais-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

\- Exactement. Comme je restais muette, Maxon repris. Ecoute, si tu n'es pas sûre de toi ce soir, ce n'est pas grave. Nous avons tout le temps devant nous et… Je stoppais net sa litanie en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Non… Non. J'en suis sûre, Maxon. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et dans le baiser qu'il me donna par la suite il me transmit tout son amour, fort, incommensurable, inébranlable. Je fondis alors définitivement, me laissant aller corps et âme, m'abandonnant complètement à mon désir, dans les bras de l'être que j'aimais et chérissais le plus au monde.

Le lendemain, je ne fus pas seulement réveillée par une douce caresse sur les bras mais aussi par la meilleure mélodie du monde : ma tête reposait sur le torse musculeux de mon époux. Vraisemblablement il était réveillé depuis un moment.

\- Hum… C'est déjà le matin ? Gémis-je, aveuglée par la lumière du soleil s'infiltrant dans la chambre.

\- Et oui. Murmura Maxon. Tu sais que tu ressembles à un ange quand tu dors ?

\- Oh… Sérieusement ? Demandais-je, un brin moqueuse.

\- Oui. Tu es mon ange à moi. Susurra-il au creux de mon oreille avant de me donner des baisers sur tout le corps. La boule de chaleur au creux de mes reins se ralluma, je doute même qu'elle ne se soit pas éteinte de toute la nuit mais je n'y avais absolument plus fait attention, entièrement absorbée par nos ébats. Je me cambrai sous ses caresses et quand il remonta vers ma clavicule, mon cou, mon oreille, ma tempe, je n'y tins plus. Je le repoussais au fonds des coussins en pivotant pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassais langoureusement.

\- Si c'est là l'accueil qui m'est réservé au réveil, je n'ose pas imaginer la suite…

Je continuais à mordiller ses lèvres, à explorer, à mon tour, son corps, tandis que ses mains jouait du piano sur mes hanches.

\- C'est que Madame est gourmande ! dit-il, extatique.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, tu m'as donné faim.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Une faim de loup ! M'exclamais-je. Il ria, complètement détendu et à l'aise. Il prit l'initiative de se redresser, m'embrassa passionnément et me renversa à son tour pour me surplomber, appuyé sur les coudes.

\- Je voudrais bien rester ainsi toute la journée. Dit-il, un air rêveur sur le visage alors qu'il jouait avec un mèche de mes cheveux.

\- Après tout… Ce n'est pas impossible… Nous sommes le Roi et la Reine… Nous n'avons aucun programme précis pour aujourd'hui, nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons… Fit-je, tentatrice en traçant des cercle sur sa poitrine et ses abdominaux.

\- Mmmh… Vilaine tentatrice.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, toi.

\- Balivernes. Je suis une sainte.

\- Tu m'en diras tant…

\- Mais oui, je suis la sainte qui a accepter de t'épouser et qui te supportera toute sa vie. Si ce n'est pas déjà de l'abnégation, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Sans parler du fait que je suis la future mère de tes enfants…

\- Tu parles comme si je t'avais forcé à m'épouser…

\- Non. C'est vrai que je me suis moi-même infligé cette punition. Dis-je, espiègle.

\- Parce que tu me considère comme une punition ?

\- Oh oui ! Je ne sais pas comment je supporterais de voir tant de beauté tous les jours de ma vie ! Terminais-je, d'un ton théâtral.

\- De qui parles-tu ainsi comme s'il était un dieu vivant ?

\- De mon Royal Epoux, qui veut tu que ce soit d'autre ?

\- Alors comme ça, tu me trouve si beau que cela ?

\- Tu en doutais ? Je t'ai toujours trouvé très beau…

\- C'est toi la plus belle, mon amour. Tu es la plus belle femme qu'un homme puisse rêver.

\- Oh… Maxon…

Et il m'embrassa avec une tendresse infinie. Quand je redescendis de mon petit nuage, je me redressais dans le lit et observa mon environnement.

\- L'on devra donc remercier Carter pour ce… petit effet, si je comprends bien ?

\- Et Marlee. Je pense que c'était leur cadeau de mariage a tous les deux. Et pas des moindre.

\- Tant que ça ? Demandais-je, la valeur ne me sautant pas aux yeux.

\- Oui, tu ne l'as pas remarqué hier mais selon le protocole, pour une nuit de noce royale, il doit y avoir diverses personnes présentes sur le seuil de la chambre nuptiale. Pour s'assurer que…

\- Que le mariage a bien été consommé. Terminais-je d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui. Affirma-t-il. La honte et la tristesse se lisait sur son visage. Je posais une main sur sa joue.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Après tout cela ne s'est pas passé ainsi alors pourquoi s'en faire ?

\- Tu as raison. Me sourit-il avant de m'embrasser. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais nous n'avons pas que ça à faire aujourd'hui. Dit-il joyeusement en sortant du lit.

\- Comment ?! M'exclamais-je, incrédule.

\- Oui. Aller, il faut se lever… sinon je serais dans l'obligation de te sortir de force du lit.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça. Lui lançais-je, comme un défi.

\- Vous aller voir ce que vous allez voir Mme Schreave. Le releva-t-il

Il écarta les draps d'un coup, me souleva et je sentis soudain de l'eau couler dans mes yeux. Je poussais un petit cri et voulu sortir mais Maxon m'en empêcha. Je me débattis mais il était plus fort que moi et notre petite bagarre se termina d'une tout autre manière…

\- Alors qu'a tu encore prévu aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je à travers la porte de la salle de bain, ajoutant une touche finale a ma tenue.

\- Tu ne lâcheras vraiment pas le morceau hein ? Me parvint la voix de mon roi bien-aimé du dressing

\- Tu as tout compris !

\- Et bien… c'est une surprise !

\- Maxon ! Ne serais tu pas en train de te moquer de moi par hasard ?

\- Mais pas du tout. Me répondit-il innocemment.

\- C'est cela… vas-tu me dire de quoi il en retourne à la fin ? M'impatientais-je.

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

\- Raah… Je capitule ! Tu es trop fort pour moi à ce jeu-là. Je levais les bras au ciel.

\- Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas la patience car tu sais que tu as perdu d'avance.

\- Une Schreave ne s'avoue jamais vaincue devant l'adversité !

\- Nous serons deux à jouer dans ce cas-là ! Je te rappelle que je suis un Schreave moi-aussi !

Je m'esclaffais et sorti de la salle de bain, enfin prête. Maxon m'attendais et quand il me vit, il se figea sur place. J'avais revêtue une robe de cocktail d'un profond vert foret et des escarpins noir. Je dois avouer avoir été un peu sceptique sur la couleur choisie quand je l'avais vue m'attendant sur une chaise dans la salle de bain. Je n'avais jamais essayée cette couleur auparavant, mais il fallait reconnaitre qu'une fois enfilée elle m'allait très bien. La coupe était simple, comme j'aimais un décolleté pas trop profond, dos nu, cintrée a la taille et une jupe vaporeuse. Je n'avais pas mis de maquillage, très peu de bijoux à part mon collier d'argent, mon alliance et j'avais mis un bandeau de tête assez discret, serti de quelques diamants.

Et à en voir la tête de Maxon, j'étais superbe.

\- La vache ! Fut les seuls mots qu'il put prononcer. Je ri de sa remarque.

\- Aller, tu l'as dit, on doit y aller. Je glissais mon bras sous le sien et l'interrogea du regard. C'est à ce contact qu'il sursauta et sortit de sa contemplation.

\- Mon trésor, tu es magnifique ! Je penchais la tête de côté, lui lançant un regard… expressif. Il éclata de rire devant mon expression et il nous guida jusqu'à la salle des Banquets où nous attendais déjà tous nos proches. Nous entrâmes sous le son des trompettes et des acclamations. Marlee vint immédiatement me serrer dans ses bras alors que Carter échangeais une poignée de main avec Maxon.

\- Encore toute mes félicitations. Et alors comment cela c'était, hier ? Me chuchota-elle à l'oreille.

\- Et bien… C'était indescriptible… lui répondis-je à mi-voix, un peu gênée mais un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

\- J'en conclu que ça c'est plutôt bien passer. M'ébloui-elle de son sourire. Je hochais la tête.

A son tour, ma mère vint me prendre dans ses bras et me serrer contre son cœur. N'arrivant à murmurer qu'un simple « _je t'aime_ », retenant à grand peine son émotion. May, quant à elle, était toujours égale à elle-même.

\- Grande sœur, tu es juste trop ma-gni-fi-que ! Tu en a vraiment de la chance… Dis, dis ! Est-ce que je pourrais un jour essayer tes bijoux ? Pépie-elle.

\- Merci ma puce, mais tu sais bien que c'est toi la plus belle. Et bien sûr que je te laisserais essayer mes bijoux, mais pas tout de suite d'accord ? Je ne disais pas uniquement cela pour lui faire plaisir, c'était la vérité. Elle rayonnait dans sa robe corail. A peine finis avec ma petite sœur, que Nicoletta s'approchait :

\- Tous mes vœux de bonheur. Je n'ai jamais douté de vous. Illéa a gagné une Reine de grande qualité. Me félicita Nicoletta.

\- Merci à vous surtout. Vous m'avez apporté une aide très précieuse. Vous ne saurez jamais à quel point je vous suis redevable.

\- Ce n'est rien, voyons. Chassa-elle ma remarque d'un revers de la main.

\- Je suis sérieuse. Sans vous, rien de tout cela n'aurais été possible.

\- Alors je suis d'autant plus heureuse d'avoir pu contribuer à votre bonheur. Je crois que mes cousines trépignent d'impatience de vous parler, alors je vais vous laisser. Encore toutes mes félicitations.

Orabella et Noémie ne me laissèrent pas une minute de répit, me bombardèrent de questions et de remarques. Je passais un excellent moment en leur compagnie, elle était toujours aussi rafraichissante. Aspen et Lucy aussi vinrent nous présenter leur vœux, je les en remerciais, heureuse de leur complicité et de leur bonheur évident. Ils formaient décidemment un couple merveilleusement bien assorti.

Nous pûmes enfin prendre le petit-déjeuner après encore de nombreuse expressions de félicitation de la part de maintes personnes dont je ne retenu pas grand-chose. Et quand nous eurent terminés de manger, Maxon me guida vers les grandes portes du palais. Devant le perron, nous attendais une limousine noire, prête à partir. Je dis au revoir a tous nos invités et pris place sur la banquette arrière dans la voiture. Maxon me rejoignit rapidement et la limousine démarra.

\- Alors vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu me prépare ? fit-je, impatiemment.

\- Hum, hum… secoua-t-il la tête négativement.

\- Toi alors ! Croisais-je les bras.

\- Tu boude ? me demanda Maxon, les yeux rieurs

\- Oui. Je bouderais tant que tu ne me diras pas notre destination.

Il glissa dans ma direction mais plus je m'éloignais, plus il se rapprochait. Je fus bloquée par la portière et Maxon réussit à me rejoindre. Il fit courir ses doigts sur moi ce qui eut pour effet de me faire pousser de petits cris. A bout de souffle, je capitulais. Je lui lançais un regard noir et pour se faire pardonner mon mari, souriant, fier de son petit tour, m'embrassa sur la joue. Je n'eue pas le temps de continuer cette conversation car la limousine s'arrêtait sur le tarmac de l'aéroport où nous patientais le jet privé estampillé des armoiries de la famille royale. Je stoppais net sur le tapis rouge. La dernière fois que j'avais pris cet avion, cela remontais a quelques semaines à peine et les circonstances dans lesquelles je l'avais pris me laissait encore un sentiment triste. Maxon se posta et mes côtés et glissa sa main dans la mienne. Il me souriait indulgemment et dans ses yeux je lisais qu'il me soutenait, qu'il serait toujours présent. Main dans la main, nous avançâmes sur le tapis rouge et saluons les membres d'équipages. Une fois confortablement installés dans les fauteuils et une boisson fraiche à la main, je demandais à mon mari.

\- Alors ? Vas-tu me dire où tu m'emmène à la fin ?

\- Pff… tu es vraiment coriace dans ton genre. Très bien, j'abandonne, tu as gagné.

Je souriais d'un petit air victorieux.

\- Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je t'offrirais une lune de miel inoubliable ? Dans un endroit où il n'y aurait que nous deux, sans personne d'autre, complétement libres ?

\- En effet… fis-je en commençant à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Et puis Adèle m'a avoué que tu n'avais jamais vu la mer.

\- Mais ma parole ! Je ne peux rien confié à personne !

\- Ne lui en veux pas. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé conseil et elle m'a simplement répondu comme une tante le ferait. Je suis la seule personne à blâmer dans cette histoire.

\- Mais cela ne répond toujours pas à ma question, Maxon.

\- J'y viens, j'y viens. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être impatiente parfois. Fit-il mine d'être exaspéré. Cela tient du miracle que tu n'aies pas découvert tous les préparatifs avant mais j'y suis arrivé. La surprise que je t'ai donc préparé est un voyage de noce bien particulier…

\- Ça, je m'en serais douté…

\- Laisse-moi finir. Ce voyage de noce sera composé en plusieurs étapes. Nous irons au Brésil, en Afrique du Sud, dans les Caraïbes, en Italie, en France, en Espagne, en Nouvelle Asie… Bref ! Nous allons faire le tour du monde des plus beaux littoraux.

Mon enthousiaste montait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il citait une nouvelle escale et je finis par lui sauter dans les bras, euphorique.

\- Nous allons vraiment faire tout ça ?

\- Oui. Un mois de tranquillité, rien que pour nous.

\- Un mois de bonheur ! Et j'embrassais passionnément mon époux. Cette lune de miel promettait d'être magique, j'avais déjà hâte d'y être.

Et elle fut bien plus que magique ! Ce fut un des plus beaux et heureux moments de toute ma vie. Pour ne pas dire le plus merveilleux. Maxon n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens, les villas dans lesquelles nous séjournions étaient plus belles les unes que les autres : tantôt nichée dans un petit village entre les montagnes et la mer parfois dissimulée à l'abri des regards dans une crique aux eaux turquoises. Tous les jours était sujet à de nouvelles découvertes. Je ne me lassais pas de la mer, nous nous baignions tous les jours, mais parfois l'envie de me promener en ville, de voir les merveilles que les musées abritaient ou tout simplement la curiosité de découvrir comment les gens vivaient et leur culture surpassait le reste. Maxon avait toujours un peu peur, dans ces cas-là, que les gens nous reconnaissent et que cela dégénère mais à part quelques petits débordements sans graves conséquences exceptés qu'ils nous avaient conduit à écourter notre séjour à certains endroits, notre lune de miel se passa merveilleusement bien. Nous profitions l'un de l'autre, simplement en tant que mari et femme, oublieux de tout et de tous. Nous flottions dans le plus parfait des bonheurs. Et je pressentais que c'était les prémices de ma nouvelle vie, un signe sans ambiguïté de ce qui se dessinait devant moi. J'avais désormais la certitude ancrée que j'avais trouvé ma place et que ma vie serait heureuse jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Pas sans épreuves ni sans larmes ou sans disputes, c'est ce qui fait le piment de la vie après tout. Et je veux vivre tout ça. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais y échapper car sinon à quoi cela sert que notre existence soit un long fleuve tranquille ? Il lui faut des périodes de calme et des remous sinon je m'ennuierais bien vite.


End file.
